Aiuto, la mia casa è stata invasa!
by KuronekoGirlWattpad
Summary: L'apparente normale vita di Ella, verrà sconvolta da una strana apparizione durante il giorno del suo compleanno... Strane creature, uomini e donne con poteri straordinari, personaggi dall'aspetto bizzarro e dal carattere ancor più strano. Riuscirà la nostra protagonista a ritornare alla sua normale vita? Fan fiction demenziale, la mia prima fan fiction, quindi siate clementi.


**UN BUON NON COMPLEANNO.**

"Ella, Ella svegliati! È ora di svegliarsi! È ora!"

Mi rigiro nel letto, dando le spalle alla sveglia...

 _Aspetta io non ho una sveglia!_

"Ellaaaaa, alzati pigrona! Pigrona!"

"Maledetto pennuto la vuoi smettere?" tiro un cuscino addosso a quell'uccello del malaugurio, regalatomi da mio nonno quando ero molto piccola, mi alzo piena di voglia di vivere preparandomi per un'altra fantastica giornata scolastica.

 _Stiamo scherzando?_

Mi sono svegliata con un uccello che da 15 anni mi rompe il cazzo ogni mattina, fuori c'è un sole che spacca le pietre e in più dovrei andare a scuola per farmi ulteriormente triturare i marmi di Carrara da dei professori che non svolgono il loro lavoro? Ad ogni caso... Mi metto l'uniforme monocolore bianca e blu, manco fossi in marina e inscenando una marcia scendo le scale.

Mia madre mi saluta porgendomi il sacchetto del pranzo: "Buon compleanno principessina fatata! Ti auguro un compleanno fantastiglioso!" Imbarazzante... Molto imbarazzante...

La ringrazio e la saluto uscendo dalla porta, in giardino mia nonna sistema i funghetti di super Mario nella fioriera, lei da giovane si è sempre divertita con certa roba e si è bruciata qualche neurone, diciamo... Ad ogni modo mi saluta e con aria spaesata mi augura di passare un buon compleanno anche lei... Allontanandomi da casa mia sento che mi urla qualcosa inseguendomi, brandendo un pacchetto nero nella mano...

"Mi stavo dimenticando di darti questo! È da parte mia e del tuo caro nonno... Questo aiuterá tuo nonno a proteggerti due volte tanto..."

"Ehm... Grazie nonna..." dicendo questo e abbracciandola forte, mi allontano dirigendomi a passo spedito (quasi supersonico...) verso la fermata del pullman...

Peccato che il mio compleanno sia domani... Sorvoliamo su quando sia... Tanto lo passerò da sola, come ogni anno... Escludendo la mia cara famiglia di ex-hippie sballati a cui voglio comunque un bene dell'anima...

Arrivata in fermata col fiatone succede una cosa incredibile e stupenda, pioggia.

Ma con la sfiga in una mano e il pacchetto della nonna nell'altra, mi accorgo di non avere con me un micranioso ombrello... Pazienza.

Al mio fianco appare un ombrello. Afferro il manico e la mia mano nel farlo viene sfiorata da del soffice pelo. Con curiosità e timore (dopo essermi riparata sotto la superficie grigia dell'ombrello) mi giro. Davanti a me un enorme armadio di pelo grigiastro, con un sorriso che gli corre da un capo all'altro del grande faccione, due iridi nere che mi guardano dritto nei miei occhi verdi e dei baffi rigidi ai lati del naso grande quanto gli occhi.

Quella buffa creatura continuò a fissarmi, ora con un'espressione impassibile.

 _Sbadigliò_.

E mi porse un piccolo sacchetto di foglie. Lo guardo. Ricordo le parole "sane" di mia nonna: _"Ricorda! Non accettare le caramelle, ma accetta volentieri pacchetti di erba dagli sconosciuti"._ Probabilmente ascoltando la voce interiore data dalla bacata genetica familiare decido di accettare con garbo il pacchetto e lo ripongo nella tracolla, sopra i libri.

Neanche il tempo di girarmi per ringraziare quel coso peloso ed era già sparito... Peccato mi sarebbe piaciuto affondarmi nel suo enorme pancione!

Uno scroscio d'acqua mi invade.

Nella mia mano non c'è più spazio per l'ombrello, ma per una foglia. La foglia più grande che io abbia mai visto!

Continuo a ripararmi con essa andando in contro, ancora una volta, alla sanità mentale di mia nonna. Cerco con lo sguardo il pullman lungo la via molto trafficata.

Finalmente!

Affollato come al solito... il pullman riprende la sua corsa. Cerco di non cadere ad ogni frenata disumana che fa quell'autista (che non si sa chi gli ha dato la patente) e invece, puntuale come un calcio negli zebedei, cado addosso ad un tipo.

 _Perfetto! Che figura di merda..._

Guardo il ragazzo, alto e snello, i capelli neri gli circondano il viso allungandogli un poco, gli occhi di un rosso sovrannaturale, e un sorriso dolce e inquietante allo stesso momento.

"Sì è fatta male?" mi dice in tono preoccupato

"Va tutto bene, grazie." rispondo continuando a vagare con lo sguardo in un mare rosso violaceo

"Sicura? Perchè il suo naso sta sanguinando..."

 _Figura di merda parte seconda._

"Ahahah non è per la caduta... è che sei troppo figo!" dico distogliendo lo sguardo.

 _Ditemi che non l'ho detto ad alta voce..._

"Scusi?" dice il ragazzo.

Cazzo. _Figura di merda parte terza._

"Ehm. Nulla, ma grazie per l'interessamento" dico rivolgendomi al ragazzo, ma una volta essermi girata verso di lui, noto che è sparito.

Ora mi dico... O mia nonna mi ha dato una pesante droga mentre dormivo oppure sto impazzendo.

 _Si sto sicuramente impazzendo._


End file.
